Hetapocalypse
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: "We always never thought that something like this would happen, back then we were more human, more alike than we would ever admit. We may have thought but that never stopped us trying to be together as nations" based on the game Hetapocalypse


I hope you like this, I know this is short but I didn't want to give away anything of this, next chapter will be longer. I got the idea for this from a game called Hetapocalypse.

_Flashback - italics _

* * *

We always never thought that something like this would happen, back then we were more human, more alike than we would ever admit. We may have thought but that never stopped us trying to be together as nations. We would cry when one of us fell, when one of us were gone however we would always be there for each other to pick up the piece's that had been left behind.

None of us wanted to be the ones to say goodbye to all that we have known, all that we have made of this world. We still wonder why any of this happened, why it had to happen to us, why we lost the ones that we had come to care about.

It was two days before everything went bad, we were having fun. It had been my birthday and we were all coming together so that I could take a photo of us all. I remember that some of the others didn't seem happy about it that was mostly my brother Romano who was being like this.

* * *

_"Why do we have to do this, it is stupid" Romano says_

_"Lighten up amigo, this is just for fun" Spain says happily and placed an arm around Romano and pulled him close_

_"Get off tomato bastard" Romano says however Spain didn't move._

_I couldn't help but feel happy at this moment. I got everyone that I could into the shot, I came next to Germany before pressing a button and there was a flash of the camera. America seemed to be trying to act like a hero and was standing close to Japan while, England was standing next to France. I could see that England didn't look at all happy as I could see France trying to touch England up._

* * *

How I do wish we could go back to a time like that but that is something that we cannot do now because it is all gone and none of us can ever get that back no matter how hard we wish. The day we found out about this was the day when we were supposed to have a meeting at Mr America's home but none of us expected what was going to happen.

* * *

Two days before everything went back (at America's home)

* * *

America had finally made a vaccination that could cure all kinds of cancer however it had only about 2 or 3 days ago been tested on humans. From the looks of things only about two out of the ten people that had the vaccination tested on them shown signs of being unwell however America didn't really see anything bad about it.

America headed to the lab to check on one of the people that had been not well after the vaccination however he wasn't expecting what he had seen.

"Hey dude, are you feeling alright today I mean you look quiet pale and…." America was saying however was cut off by the person

"Yo..ur…. fau…..rt…." the person says

"Dude I don't understand" America says

"You….r….faur…..t…" they say again "yo…..u….pay…"

"What…." America says but cut off again

"…No…escape….." The person says before jumping America knocking the gun from America's hand and taking it

"….mine…." The person says

"No dude, that is my gun" America says before seeing the gun be pointed at him.

"You…..pay…" The guy says before firing the gun at America, next thing America felt was pain. He held a hand on the wound that had been caused by the gun, America moved his hand away before seeing blood. There was another shot that was fired and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

* * *

Present day

* * *

We always never thought that something like this would happen, back then we were more human, more alike than we would ever admit. We may have thought but that never stopped us trying to be together as nations. If we could go back would we some may of us would chose this new world then the one that we used to live being that well this new world brought us more together and gave us a reason to fight alongside each other for our survival but I would be more happy with the world that we had being that was a world where we didn't need to be always on our guard.

Always needing to run away, always needing to fight to stay alive. Why would this happen to us, why Grandpa Rome, I wondered if we would ever be able to return when there were no monsters around always coming after us? It is really scary for me but not as much as at the start

* * *

to be continued

please review


End file.
